callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
M1216
The M1216 (or SRM 1216, as called in the game files) is an automatic shotgun featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty: Strike Team and Call of Duty: Mobile. It is unique in the fact that it has a "rechamber" every four shots. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Campaign The M1216 is used by Section in "Odysseus" as his secondary; it is also used by the Mercs and Navy Seals. Multiplayer The M1216 is the last shotgun to be unlocked in multiplayer at level 52. It is the only fully-automatic shotgun in the game, but it also deals the lowest damage of any shotgun. Its fire rate is the same as the S12's firecap, but requires little effort to achieve. The M1216 also boasts the highest magazine capacity in its class, firing 16 shells before reloading. Being a fully-automatic shotgun with low damage and range, the M1216 can undergo vast performance changes depending on the attachments equipped. The Long Barrel will allow the gun to keep maximum damage at longer ranges, making one-hit kills more frequent; however, the 16% range increase that the Long Barrel provides is of very minimal benefit with the M1216 considering how poor its range is to begin with. Because of this poor range, the Suppressor's range penalty is the least out of any shotgun, and is a viable choice also due to the fast rate of fire. Because the minimum damage on the M1216 is 48 (if all pellets hit), a player can be killed within one 'burst', provided enough pellets hit. A more logical option instead of the Long Barrel would be to carry a Handgun (excluding the Executioner) or Crossbow secondary to deal with longer range engagements that the M1216 simply can't handle. Another sensible choice would be to use the Overkill wild card to pair the M1216 with a long range primary weapon. A Laser Sight and Extended Clip or Fast Mag can be useful for rushing, as the player can simply sweep a room by hip-firing and quickly reload. The use of Adjustable Stock is questionable, as it generally helps at close quarters, so its effect on shotguns is very low compared to other guns. While the iron sights on the M1216 are clear, the MMS can help to detect enemies before advancing into an open room, although they will need to be standing still to be detected. This, along with having poor range, makes using optical attachments with the M1216 a waste of a Pick Ten point. Attachments *Reflex Sight (unlocked weapon level 2) *Long Barrel (unlocked weapon level 3) *Fast Mag (unlocked weapon level 4) *Laser Sight (unlocked weapon level 5) *Adjustable Stock (unlocked weapon level 6) *Suppressor (unlocked weapon level 7) *Extended Clip (unlocked weapon level 8) *Quickdraw Handle (unlocked weapon level 9) *MMS (unlocked weapon level 10) Zombies The M1216 can be purchased out of the Mystery Box for 950 points; with Mob of the Dead being the only map not to feature the M1216. When Pack-a-Punched, the M1216 becomes the Mesmerizer. Its magazine capacity is increased to 24 and its four round burst increases to six. After being Pack-a-Punched, this weapon has the ability of killing zombies in one shot up to around round 30 with Double Tap Root Beer at close range, and two shots at medium range. Pack-A-Punching it again will reward a Reflex Sight, but Pack-a-Punching another time after that will simply remove the Reflex Sight without granting another attachment. One may want to consider this gun as an emergency gun when swarmed as it has a lot of ammo and a high rate of fire and has no splash damage compared to the Ray Gun. As an added bonus, zombies killed with the Mesmerizer will turn into a bloody mist, quickly clearing the way for an escape. Flaming zombies do not explode when killed by this, making it a useful weapon in Green Run. In the game mode Turned, it is the second weapon to be obtained if the player is a human. In Origins, it can also be dug up with a Shovel. M1216 vs Mesmerizer Gallery M1216 BOII.png|The M1216 in first person M1216 Iron Sights BOII.png|Iron sights M1216 Cycling BOII.png|Rechambering M1216 Reloading BOII.png|Reloading M1216 Cocking BOII.png|Cocking the M1216 M1216 Third Person BOII.png|Third-person model M1216 Upgraded BO2.png|The Mesmerizer in first person Call of Duty: Mobile The weapon returns in Call of Duty: Mobile as the HS2126. The difference compared to Black Ops II is that it functions as a burst-fire shotgun, as each pull of the trigger automatically fires four shots before rechambering. Attachments *Suppressor *Extended Mag *Laser Sight *Fast Reload *Long Barrel Trivia Call of Duty: Black Ops II *Under the iron sights, "Guster Arms inc. 8-JB-040283- 12" can be seen. *There is a small club just in front of the rear iron sight. This is visible when cocking the gun. *In Zombies, like all Pack-A-Punched shotguns, when the player kills a zombie with the Mesmerizer, the zombie turns into red mist instead of falling to the ground (or exploding if on fire). *When the Fast Mag attachment is used and the gun is reloaded, the player will slightly pull the mag out and it will fall on the ground. *The ghost ring on the rear sight is missing in the Create-a-Class picture. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Shotguns Category:Call of Duty: Strike Team Shotguns Category:Call of Duty: Mobile Shotguns